Dolly
by Fujimoto
Summary: Meet Alexandra, she's only 12 and has no friends. She discovers wooden puppets in her aunts hotel Bodega Bay Inn, will the puppets kill her? Or the mysterious man who wants Toulon's secret to immortal life? How will Alex over come her situation?
1. Act 1

"Abbey I don't have time!" A voice said to a phone that was right next to her ear.

"But you promised you would take care of Alexandra!" The voice in the other end said in a desperate pled.

"Why don't you ask Aland to watch her for you?" She spat.

"Father? Oh he's busy with his next new creation! You know how daddy is once he gets a new idea Jaimie" Jaimie bit her lip, oh she remembered all right.

"Then just ask mom to help you!" She said that this point frustrated.

"Jaimie please, Alexandra doesn't like mommy to very much I'm afraid and I understand how she feels! Mother always made me feel useless when I wasn't interested in any of her serious business"

"That's because you were always interested in those stupid ugly dolls father always made!" Jaimie was just getting ready to hang up on her little sister she was about just had it up to here with her.

"Jaimie Toulon now you see here big sister! When I asked you two weeks ago if you can do me the honor of taking care of little Alexandra you said and I quote _"Sure, sure, just stop bothering me"_ now it's your turn to come up with the end of the bargain!" She sighed in annoyance, she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this and if she did she wouldn't hear the end of it from her younger sister ever again.

"Alright, alright I'll take care of the little brat. I'll be at the Bodega Bay Inn tomorrow," Abbey made a gross gasp in the other end of the line.

"Oh why that old creepy place out of all the other places Jaimie"

"Well Abbey it's my motel that daddy left me since he left you the Southern Bay Inn down west"

"That's because your motel always gave me the creeps!"

"Says the girl who still believes in fairy tales"

"Why see here Jaimie at least I have some imagination!"

"And that's why you're running a stupid puppet store and I'm still in college getting a degree to be a professional violinist"

"Oh I don't see-"

"I don't see-"

"How mother-"

"How father-"

"Ever loved each other!" They both said in unison.

"Fine, as said before at the Bodega Bay Inn around 8:00 am, yes eight is the time I would be there"

"Are you going to be there alone?" Jaimie rolled her eyes.

"Why yes Abbey, no you idiot Paul is going to be there" Seeing that everything might be alright Abbey nodded in approval.

"Okay see you tomorrow morning Jaimie" She finally hung up and looked right at her little daughter Alexandra playing with Stacey her new doll her grandfather made her.

"Alex come here please" The little girl walked towards her mother she was only 12, her hair was brown and curly while her skin was pale and her eyes were oceanic blue. She stared straight to her mother and held her doll closely towards her.

"What is it mommy?" She asked.

"You're going to visit your aunty Jaimie tomorrow" Alexandra's face turned into a frown.

"But mom aunt Jaimie hates all my toys! I won't be able to bring any of them!"

"Alex honey you're going to the hotel you'll be able to explore, I thought you loved exploring" Little Alex nodded telling her mother that yes she was right, she did love to explore but she wouldn't be able to bring Stacey or Ace and they were her best of friends. Alex never had any real friends, since her mother was a toy maker and so was her grandfather everyone always gave her this type of _'respect'_ and no one would come play with her. This always made her feel lonely, her father left her mother after she was born but she didn't really need a dad because her mother all she needed really. She always made sure she had time to play with her daughter and teach unique things such as, sewing, fixing dolls, and making them look shiny or good as new. She never really understood her grandmother and aunty; they were always so serious and never any fun.

"O..kay mommy" She replied still a little disappointed knowing that both Stacey and Ace would have to stay behind.

* * *

*Watching What's new Scooby-doo*

Minho: Where have you been?

Alice: At home

Minho: They why haven't you been updating?

Alice: I did, see this new story?

Minho: I mean your old stories!

Alice: Ohhhhh... didn't have time

Minho: But you had time to write this one?

Alice: I had an idea for it! College stuff, work, christmas shopping, homework during winter break, work...I barely had time for this one, besides I got my new Blade doll for christmas and he gave me the idea for this story!

Minho: You are a weirdo!

Alice: I know

Minho: You don't feel instuled?

Alice: Uh...should I be?

Minho: Hopeless case!

Alice: THANKS YOU! XD

Reviews? give at least three and I'll make the second one longer, lolz I actually dropped it, I usually want 5 to 10 so be grateful!


	2. Act 2

Alex walked back into her room with Stacey in hands. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she bring her best friends along in the adventure! They were always with her! Stacey was special because her mother built her on her 8th birthday; she was a ballerina puppet. Her blond golden locks, nice blue oceanic eyes, beautiful pink dress and nicely toned bodies always matched a circus puppet. Ace he was different he was always with Alex, ever since she was born actually. Her grandfather built it for her right before grandma and aunty stopped talking to them in fact, but in some weird way, they all started talking again, she guessed it was the fact that grandpa gave aunty Jaimie the Bodega Bay motel.

Alex stopped and opened the door to her room and there waiting for her was the ringmaster of all puppets Ace, she called him Ace because well he always held an Ace of card in his hands.

"Hey Ace! Staying out of trouble?" Now Alex wasn't the normal child down the block, no she still played with dolls and talked to them, yes she talked to them. Actually, she thought every normal girl talked to her dolls, I mean who wouldn't? [A/N: Come everyone raise a hand who has talked to their dolls!] The puppet silently stared back with his cold red eyes, black hair, top hat, nicely smoothed out clothes, white gloves and his number one Ace of cards, Alex took care of her puppets as if they held her life and they probably did because if it wasn't for them she would be incredibly lonely. Alex slowly placed Stacey next to Ace on her top shelf next to all her books.

"Guess what guys?" Alex asked them both as she pretended they both asked her back.

_'What?'_

"I have to go to aunt Jaimie's tomorrow at her place down Bay Inn" She placed her hands on her hips as she imagined her puppets giving her a very sad expression. "I know I know, but you know aunt Jaimie she hates anything mother or grandpa makes" Alex turned towards her closet, took out her backpack, and went to her drawer. "It's only for a few days" She tried to explain as she started to take out some of her clothes and place them in her book bag. "And I promise to tell you every little detail of my adventures when I get back!" She said as she turned to look at them with a very happy expression. "Oh come you guys, just a little smile?" She pleaded. "That's it! I have to leave tomorrow morning so until then I have to pack the important stuff and then we'll have another round of The Black Rose circus!" She suggested as they smiled back at her or to what she imagined them doing.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Alright honey I need you to be careful as you stay in this hotel got it?" Abbey said to her daughter as she drove towards the hotel.

"Mom then how am I suppose to explore?" Alexandra whined.

"Explore safely?" Her mother suggested which made her daughter sigh. "Listen honey it's only for a few days Stacey and Ace will be alright without you there maybe you'll meet a couple of kids at your age to play with?" This made Alex roll her eyes and look out the window.

"Yea and then when they find out who I am and what my mother does for a living they'll really want to be my friends then" Abbey smiled sadly, she knew exactly what her daughter was going through. The Toulon family isn't exactly the normal type.

"Honey just have faith and be yourself and maybe who knows, you just might find a couple of friends" Abbey finally made it towards the Bodega Bay Inn hotel, it looked as creepy as she remembered it did long ago. As they, both got off the car Abbey couldn't help but to continue to stare at the strange building, why did this building always give her the creeps?

"About time you arrived Abbey" A voice said, the woman stood on the top steps of the front entrance waiting there impatiently. "Come on Alex I'm very busy" Jaimie walked in through the front entrance without waiting for her.

"Bye mom" Alex said as she hugged her. "Bring me something back from grandpa's"

"Will do and be careful sweetie" Abbey sat back in her car and drove away as Alex stared at the car until it was no longer visible. She walked to the front door and her eyes widen in shock, this place was huge! This was her actual first time she ever stayed at the hotel, she heard stories from her mother but being at the actual place is... is amazing! However, there didn't seem to be anyone around, where were all the people? The entire place was empty. Alex walked further on and noticed her aunt talking to another man.

"Aunt Jaimie!" Alexandra ran and waved toward her, the woman slightly looked towards the girl but continued to talk business with the man in front of her she didn't have time to be babysitting. Alex will just have to find out the hard way that she needs to take care of herself.

"Right and I need this room-" She tried to say before she was rudely interrupted by the 12 year old.

"Aunty Jaimie where is my room?" She questioned the man stared at the little girl and then at his boss.

"Miss Jaimie I think we can talk about this later" Now she was annoyed.

"Right, right, whatever. Alex your room is in the second floor number 314 got it?" The little girl was surprised by her aunt's attitude.

"You're not coming with me?" She asked a little afraid now; she didn't want to go alone. She would have if Stacey or Ace was with her, but they weren't.

"Alexandra honey your 12 years old, you're a big girl you can find your room on your own can't you?" Alex nodded a little because it was true, she can find her room. "Now I'm going to be busy, if you get hungry the chef is still here to server you some food"

"But aunty where is everyone?" The woman sighed.

"Not opened until tomorrow sweetie now I have to go" It was Alex s turn to sigh, now she wished she at least smuggled Ace with her, she walked towards the elevator and pressed towards the second floor button but suddenly stopped herself. She wasn't with her aunt at the moment and maybe even for a long while, she could begin her exploration early! A lot earlier! She eagerly stared at all the buttons before for her; it only went up to the fifth floor. What would a great explorer do? Risk everything and go to the most excluded places around.

"The attic part!" She said excitedly as she pushed the button. She waited as the doors finally opened; the entire hallway was empty. "Boy mom wasn't kidding when she said this place was a maze!" She started to run. "Professor Adam I started the search of the cursed treasure!" She pretended to say. "I'm to the door of my right, may god have mercy on every soldier that lost their lives!" She played and pushed the door wide open using her index fingers as a gun. The room was empty. "All clear sergeant!" She said aloud, as she looked around the room she heard a sudden sounds of footsteps going out the door. She quickly turned towards the source of the sound but saw nothing.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked back out. "Aunt Jaimie is that you?" The footsteps echoed once again from her left, she turned and the door shut close. Alex gasped, was this place really as haunted as her mother said it was?

* * *

*Alice eating*

Minho: I thought you were going to wait until reveiws?

Alice: Yea but then I got myself thinking...

_*Flash Back*_

Sister: Why are you writing the second chapter already?

Alice: So when people review I have it done and I can just post it.

Sister: But there isn't many people writing stories for Puppet Master

Alice: Your point?

Sister: Who knows when they'll review!

Alice:...That is an awesome point you got there!

Sister: So what are you going to do now?

Alice: Just post

Sister: For your own ausement?

Alice: Oh you know me like a sister!

*Sister sighs*

_*End of Flash Back*_

Minho: So you don't care about reviews anymore?

Alice: Nope...but I would appreciate them

Hope you guys enjoy chapter two! Don't care about how many reviews I get, but I would like some feed back on this story not my first one but first time category!


End file.
